GGundam and Yu Yu Hakusho meet
by OvEr-dOsE4
Summary: Let’s just see what happens when king of hell jr. and the king of hearts meet for the very first time.


I don't own g-gundam or yu yu Hakusho. Heh. I wish I did though. Please read and review.

* * *

**Summary:**

This story that I'm writing is a cross-over between g-gundam and yu yu Hakusho. Let's just see what happens when king of hell jr. and the king of hearts meet for the very first time. They both don't know how to love. But they will soon learn that together they can overcome the most challenging task in life: Finding a wife for each other. They will go through hardships and many challenges just to get what they want.—Scratch that. **WHO** they want. Any way, see what will happen when Raine meets Keiko and George meets Kurama, Argo meets his best friend: Hiei. And Kuwabara meets up with Chibodee. Sai saici gets lonely and wanders around and finds a certain fortune teller all in purple. She tells him something and he goes running to Domon. Read on to see what exactly was what the fortune teller had said.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Hong Kong:**

After the Gundam fight tournament ended, Domon felt as if he was the king of the earth. He wasn't that far off either. He was truly the King of Hearts. After all he had been through with the dark gundam, he felt like a new man that just got his driver's license. With no regrets as to what he had just done, Domon finally felt happy. Raine was with him and she had this genuine smile on her face as she saw Domon playing with Ming and Hoy. They had just arrived back down to Earth after Domon gladly saved her. Raine was now fully clothed and fed as soon as Domon and she reached Earth. He apparently got jealous of people seeing _his_ Raine only wearing his red cape. He still remembers all too well what had happened when Chibodee had seen Raine in Domon's arms only wearing that. After all the commotion when they came to earth, Domon headed straight to Han's Boat. Han was like a godfather to him, he always took care of him since the first day he became friends with him. That man took really good care of Domon and Raine as they were Hoy and Ming.

Chibodee was with his crew: Sherly, Cath, Bunny and Janet. They were cleaning Gundam Maxter to a perfect shine so that it would be presentable when they went to the End of the Tournament Celebration. The top 5 contestants would be attending with their crew and their gundams.

George was also preparing a while ago. Now he was having tea with Princess Marie Louise. She had finally told him how she felt about him and he did the same, ending up in a passionate kiss between the two of them.

Sai Saici was in a fit that day. He had just seen his Cecile leave him with her brother. He is a gundam fighter as well. Sai Saici was about to cry when she then gave him a small kiss in the check with gave him something to think about for the rest of his childhood. She also gave him a small photo album with pictures of herself just for him. In the end, Sai Saici was very happy.

Argo was even happier than Sai was. Argo had been released as of the day before. He was so happy, he even hugged Natasha, his behavior-crazy leader who he had a crush on for a long time now. The thing with them soon turned out to be real love as Natasha admitted her love for Argo this morning as well as him.  
  
**Japan:**

Yusuke had just finished defeating Toguro last week. He was still kind of sore but he enjoyed most of the physical pain that he had. He didn't tell that to Keiko that, of course. He only liked it because Keiko would come to his new apartment just to see if he was still alive and ok. He liked being with her alone for 3 hours straight.

Hiei was his old self again, even after the fight against bui. After that fight, he got extremely strong and now knew that he was getting closer to his desired power level.

Kuwabara, being his usual self, would be found everyday after school in the new arcade that opened up a block away from his house. His sister felt glad that he won elder Toguro by himself.

But out of the Urameshi team, only Kurama could be seen in a bad mood, even if he tried to hide it. He had lost his fight to Karasu, even though Kurama killed him. Not only that, but he was also feeling the pain from the fight. He was in the Hospital for losing too much blood. He felt lonely too. All of his team members had found love and he was that only one who didn't have anyone but his mother. Yusuke had Keiko, Kuwabara had Yukina. Even Hiei had someone. Hiei had told him that he found himself being mentally in love with this woman from where he came from. Feeling his mother's presence, he soon found that he needed a love of his life. Knowing this, he drifted off to sleep some more for the day until someone brought over his school work. He didn't want to waste his time in the hospital doing nothing.

* * *

that's all for now. I'll write tomorrow when I can. I can't promise anything because of my field trip to Boomerz. So anyway, how did you like the Epilogue? I will make the 1st chapter longer and with more details and action. - anyhow, if you have any comments or suggestions on what I write, please put it on the review thingy-ma-gig.------- I want to know If I should add a character in the story that I made up to be with Kurama later on in the story. If you think I should, please tell me. and Kurama isn't gay in this fanfic of mine. He never is when I'm around. Alrighty then... Wakare!

OvErdOsE!


End file.
